Domestic Issues part 2
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth try to resolve their disagreement and make a decision on whether or not to stay partners.


Domestic issues part 2.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in the door from work, and put her stuff down. She immediately went and changed into her bikini and went out to the balcony and turned on the hot tub. She went inside and poured herself some club soda with lots of lime, and then went back to the hot tub. She brought herself a towel and her cell phone and climbed in for a long soak.

Chris soaked for about 40 minutes, and the whole time, she thought about her argument with Mary Beth. She hated when they fought, which wasn't very often. They haven't had a fight like this since she was at the 14th and still drinking. But, she had meant what she said, that maybe Mary Beth would be better off with someone else. Chris didn't seem to have the same amount of gusto she had had in her younger days. It was only fair that Mary Beth have a partner who wanted to solve the cases as much as she did. Chris wasn't ready to leave the force, but she wasn't sure that she and Mary Beth could come back from this.

David came home about 10 minutes later, and saw her outside soaking. He went and changed into his suit and joined her. They snuggled in the hot tub for a minute and he rubbed her shoulders.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Mary Beth and I are working on a case, and we discussed it on the way back to the office, and I feel that she insulted me. Worse yet, I don't know that we can go on working together. I have been trying to figure out how I feel about it, and I really think this time, it goes deeper than us disagreeing about a case".

"What is the case regarding?"

"A foster child named Jesse. He lived in a home with his foster mother, and her biological children, and 2 other foster children. There is one foster child in the house, Hunter, that absolutely did not get along with Jesse. Anyways, Jesse was watching tv, Hunter came in and took the remote from him, and they fought over it, and Hunter shoved Jesse hard enough to make him fall, and he hit his head on the banister as he fell. Mary Beth and I interviewed the foster mother, who told us what happened. Basically, she gave Jesse an ice pack, and then he went to lay down, she woke him up a few hours later and he ate dinner and took some medicine for a headache, and the next day, she went to wake him for school and he had passed away. We also interviewed the therapist that Hunter has seen since he was little. She informed us that in her professional opinion, he understands that it was wrong to push Jesse, and that because he pushed Jesse, Jesse died. However, according to her, he thinks that Jesse's death doesn't affect him in any way. It is in her professional opinion that he isn't fit to stand trial."

"So how did this lead to an argument with Mary Beth?"

"Because while I don't think he should be charged with murder 1, I do feel that involuntary manslaughter or aggravated assault is appropriate. She however, feels that he should be released on probation, and allowed to live in his foster home while continuing to seek therapy. This was after she heard his therapist testify that in her professional opinion, Hunter is sociopathic. So as I explained my view on the subject and why he is eligible for involuntary manslaughter, she chose to bring up the day of my father's funeral, and me in a drunken state, spilling a drink on Bert Samuels and saying 'And did he press charges against you? No, because it was an accident'. And then she insinuated that because I am an alcoholic, I have a warped brain that cannot comprehend the fact that this is an accident. And then shortly after that, she insinuated that all she and I do is yell and argue. So I told her, hey if you think that you would work better with another partner, be my guest. And I went inside, grabbed my things, and left. I am always the first one to apologize or mend the fence but damn it, not this time". She took a sip of her drink and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well maybe some time and distance from each other will do you two some good… and then you two can talk it out and move past it, babe. From a lawyer's perspective, I would think since he is a juvenile and he didn't have a weapon, you would have a very, very hard time proving murder 1 anyways. I would think that there Is a legal compromise that could be reached. He could be charged with involuntary manslaughter like you said, and he could serve his sentence in a boy's home, on probation. Not as restrictive as jail, but not as free and loose as his foster home. He would still be able to see his regular therapist."

"Yes, I can see that. I am just not sure how a compromise on the case is going to make me forget the fact that she still sees me as a drunk".

"I don't think she does, babe. I think that was a bad example that she used to prove her point".

They soaked in silence for a few minutes more, and then she looked up and kissed him.

After they made out for several minutes, she laid her head on his shoulder once again.

"Tell you what babe, why don't you take a shower and put your pj's on, and I will run out and pick up dinner for us, and then we can just relax on the couch or in the bed or wherever you like".

"Sounds good". They talked about what they wanted, and eventually settled on pizza- pepperoni with extra onions for Chris on one half, and meat lovers with mushrooms for David on the other half, a big salad, and some garlic knots with marinara. She called and placed the order, and then they got up and she went to shower while he dried off and shut down the hot tub.

She took a quick shower, put on her comfiest pajamas, and went to sit on the couch while she waited for him to get back.

Her cell phone went off, indicating she had a text.

She unlocked her phone, and saw the text was from Mary Beth. She quickly dismissed the text, hit the settings button, and turned her read receipts off, and then went back to read the message.

"I apologize for disagreeing with you today. From now on I will make sure that I always agree with you 100%, no matter what. Tomorrow, I will go straight to Juvenile Court and question Hunter. After that, I will work from home if you prefer. It's up to you".

Chris sat there staring at her phone. It wasn't that she was upset that Mary Beth disagreed with her. That happens numerous times a day. It's that she insulted her by throwing her past as an alcoholic in her face. She pondered over what to say, if anything. She finally typed out her response. "Disagreeing with me isn't what our argument was about. Whether or not you work from home tomorrow is up to you. I will be at Juvenile Court to interview Hunter at 9".

She hit send and then turned Mary Beth's messages to Do Not Disturb. She set her phone down, and picked up the remote and turned it to the crime channel.

About 20 minutes later, David was back with their dinner, and they ate on TV trays by the couch, under a blanket. No matter what was going on, he always managed to put a smile on her face, when nobody else could.

***The next morning***

Chris got up and got ready for work. David got up right after she did, and prepared both of them breakfast. After they ate, he walked with her to the parking garage, like they always did and helped her put her stuff in the car.

"Babe, today is Wednesday, so it will be a light day for me. Call me if you need me, no matter what". He kissed her goodbye, and told her he loved her. She looked like a mix of nervousness at seeing Mary Beth, with a hint of still mad at her, plus a nice amount of wanting to just get through the day and getting back home to David.

She headed to her office, and signed in. Then she went to Juvenile Court, and signed in to speak to Hunter.

***Conference room at Juvenile court***

Chris goes in and sits down. She takes out her legal pad and a pen. She waits while they bring Hunter in.

A few minutes later, the guard brings Hunter in. He sits down and she loosens his belly chain so that he will be able to move his hands some. Not a lot, but some.

"Hi Hunter, I am Lieutenant Keeler. I am here to ask you some questions about what happened with Jesse".

He nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He nodded.

Just then, the door opened and Mary Beth walked in.

"Hello. Hi, Hunter. I am Detective Lacey. Lieutenant Keeler and I are going to ask you some questions".

"Go ahead Hunter", Christine said, in a rather curt tone of voice.

Hunter explained his version of what happened, which was that Jesse had been watching TV all day, and Hunter wanted to watch something different. He picked up the remote, and Jesse got mad. They started arguing, and then that turned to pushing and shoving. He shoved Jesse about 3 times, on the third time, Jesse fell back and hit his head, and he looked at Jesse, and yelled out that he was done with him, and that he was walking away.

"And then what did you do?"

"I went to my room to calm down".

"Did you see Jesse again that night?"

"I saw him sleeping, but I didn't talk to him or anything. He usually comes to my room to apologize, but he didn't. I just thought he was embarrassed."

"Did you want to hurt him really badly when you pushed him?" Mary Beth was trying to get at his intent.

"No, I wanted him to give up the fight and go to another room so I could watch TV".

"Do you understand that when you pushed him, it made him fall and hit his head and that's how he died?"

He nodded. "I didn't know he was going to hit anything when I pushed him".

Chris was basically letting Mary Beth question him since she had come in. She was just taking notes while she listened to Mary Beth question him.

Her notes included things like "absence of emotion, understands what he did caused Jesse's death, doesn't seem to think he should be punished, flat tone"

When Mary Beth was finished, Christine looked at Hunter.

"Hunter, do you have any questions for us? Anything you want us to explain to you?"

He nodded. "How long do I have to stay in here?"

"Well, that depends. You haven't been formally charged with anything related to the incident with Jesse yet, but you did assault a couple of the guards here, so you are being held on that for right now. I am going to talk to my boss, who will determine if and what you will be charged with in the incident regarding Jesse, so I am going to speak with him today, and then I will personally come and let you know what he says, ok?"

He nodded.

Chris signaled to the guard that she could come and get Hunter, and then she quickly grabbed her briefcase and her purse, and walked out of the room, without saying a word to Mary Beth.

She signed out, got in her car, and headed back to her office.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris went in and put her purse away, and set her computer bag under her desk. She left and went to Feldberg's office. She and Feldberg discussed the Hunter/Jesse case, and she shared with him what the therapist said, and what the foster mom said, and what Hunter said. He took a look at the coroner's report, and then told Cagney that he agreed with her, that murder 1 wasn't appropriate. He wanted to charge him with involuntary manslaughter, and he was going to work on a deal where he could serve his sentence in a group home instead of in juvenile court, so he could still receive intense therapies.

"One more thing, Lieutenant. Mary Beth has requested to use a different office for the next few days, is that ok with you?

"Fine and dandy".

"Everything ok with you two?"

"To be honest, no, not really. I am glad that she is realizing that space is what is needed".

"Is there any interest in making this needed space a permanent thing?"

"That's up to her, and I will go along with whatever she decides."

"Ok well let me know if I can help".

"Thanks, will do".

Chris hesitantly went back to their office, and saw that Mary Beth's desk was cleaned off. The separation had begun.

She went to her desk, and turned on her Pandora app. Then she emailed Mary Beth, and made sure to keep it professional and nothing more. "Please send me all of your field notes from the Hunter/Jesse case".

She then pulled her phone out of her purse, and took a picture of Mary Beth's desk, and sent it to David. "She moved out".

"It will be ok babe".

"I know…. Maybe it's for the best. End of an era, feels like a breakup".

She got to work, and was able to complete several reports in a row without any interruptions.

At 4:30, she packed her things and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and put her stuff down. She went and changed into her comfy clothes and made herself a club soda with lots of lime. Then she went outside and sat on the chaise lounge for a few minutes. After about 20 minutes, she got up and made dinner for her and David. He texted that he was on his way home, so she started the grill, and prepped the steak kebabs. She quickly made some veggie kebabs and started making some brown rice.

David got home right when he said he would, and kissed her for a few minutes. Then he went to change clothes before he grilled their dinner. While he was grilling the kebabs, Chris set the table, and made his favorite peach tea.

She picked up her phone, and sent Mary Beth a text.

"You and I seem to work better separately than together. I think we need to make it a permanent change".

She hit send, and then she and David enjoyed their dinner. She tried her best to not feel sad, but it was really hard. She and Mary Beth had been partners for more than 20 years.

***Mary Beth and Harvey's house***

Mary Beth was cooking dinner, and Harvey was rinsing the dishes. She was telling him about how she hated it when she and Chris fought, and how she hoped the split was temporary.

Her phone goes off, and she goes over and gets it. She reads Chris' text. Her heart sinks and she tears up.

She thinks a minute, and texts back. "That isn't what I want at all, but I will respect your wishes". She hits send, wipes her face, and turns to Harvey. "It's over. She just ended the partnership".

Harvey puts his arm around his wife and consoles her.

***The next day***

Christine is in her office, and she has decided to redecorate. She called and asked building maintenance to come get Mary Beth's desk, and move it to wherever she prefers. She opens the blinds, and moves her own desk to the other side of the room, where she can sit at her desk and look out at the window also. Then she goes to the common room, which is where all the surplus furniture ends up, and grabs a couple bookshelves. She dollies them down to her office, along with a medium sized table she finds in the hall. She moves her coffee station to the table, and starts putting some of her personal effects on the bookshelves.

She sits at her desk and makes a list of what she wants for her office: a rug to go under the desk, a tower fan with remote, a TV that she can have wired for cable so she can keep up with the news on breaking cases, and a mini-fridge. She fills out the purchase order, and sends it to bookkeeping.

She turns on Pandora, and starts working on case files. It might be lonelier without Mary Beth, but Chris has come to realize that she would rather sit in silence than argue. Maybe Mary Beth is correct that all they do is yell and fight. At least this way, they won't be doing that, even though Chris doesn't think they do that anyways. She cannot deny that she is getting more work done with them not speaking to each other, but she wishes it hadn't happened this way.

Her phone went off and she saw that it was a text from David.

"Everything ok, babe?"

"Kind of. It's lonely, but I rearranged the office and I am getting more done by myself. I absolutely hate this, but no going back now".

David started thinking…. He wanted to help Chris through this. He sat down and tried to come up with a plan.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home at 4:45. She put her stuff down and went to change clothes. She heard her phone go off, and she ran to check it. It was a text from David. "Get dressed up babe, we are going out for a fancy dinner tonight".

"Really?"

"Yes babe. The location is a surprise. We are leaving at 6 sharp".

So she quickly went and showered, and flat ironed her hair. She chose a pair of black skinny pants, a silver sparkly top and a black shrug, and her favorite strappy flip flop wedges. She sent a pic of her outfit to David.

"Love you babe, but this place is fancier than that".

She sighed. She went back into her closet and selected her favorite pair of black gaucho pants, a shimmery purple top with cap sleeves, and a black ¾ sleeve open shrug. She swapped the wedges for some silver sandals with black straps.

She took another selfie and sent it to David. "Looking hot, babe".

She finished getting ready, and then went to make herself a club soda with lime. She carefully started marinating some chicken for them to eat the next day while she waited for David to come home.

He came in, kissed her and quickly went and put on a suit. They left promptly at 6 p.m.

***Dinner***

David took Chris to a fancy dinner at a new restaurant called Flyte. Chris had been dying to try it. Everything you order comes in threes, so you can try three different variations of what you order. It was great, and Chris and David really enjoyed it. It was one of two restaurants downstairs in the Bridgeview hotel.

"Babe, what do you say we check out what a room upstairs looks like? They are supposed to be really romantic".

"Sure."

David paid the check, and then they headed out. Chris waited by the elevator while David got them a room key.

They took the elevator up to the 32nd floor, and he led them to the room.

They walked in and Chris immediately went to the window.

"This view is amazing. And I love the King size bed! This room is very nice".

She was so busy enjoying the room that she didn't even notice David sending a text that said "It's time".

David talked Chris into curling up on the chaise lounge with him. He turned the TV on, and they tried to relax.

"We have this room for 2 hours babe. We can be as normal as we want to be".

"I could be ok with us taking a secret staycation in a place like this. It's very nice".

She looked at David and started to kiss him, and heard a noise in the hall.

The door opened, and she turned in shock. Walking in the room were Mary Beth and Harvey.

"Excuse us, we must be in the wrong room. Our apologies."

Mary Beth turned to leave.

"Right room babe".

Mary Beth glared at Harvey, and Chris turned to glare at David.

David kissed Christine and stood up and walked over to Harvey.

"Ladies, forgive us. We just thought that if we forced you two to be together, you might could salvage the friendship if nothing else. We love you and we hate to see you end everything over a silly fight".

"Mary Beth, I forgot to pay for our room for the 2 hours, so I am going to go take care of that. I will be right back."

"Babe, I forgot your other surprise in the car. I will go get it and be right back".

The men left the room. Mary Beth and Christine stared at each other.

Mary Beth walked over and sat down on the loveseat, opposite where Chris was sitting.

"Well this is awkward."

"Yep".

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

About 10 minutes had gone by, and there was a knock at the door. Chris yelled out come in, and the door opened.

"Room service". He had a table with food, and a cart with 2 suitcases.

"I'm sorry, there must be a mistake. We didn't order any room service".

"No mistake, the gentlemen ordered it before they left. They sent this note".

Chris got up to read it. "Babe, we want you to work this out. So we booked the room for the whole night, and arranged for you two to have the day off tomorrow. So enjoy the room service tonight, and in the morning, if you have made up, you two can enjoy a spa day downstairs at the spa. We love you and we can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love David".

Mary Beth's note said the same thing, from Harvey.

"Looks like we are spending the night. So let's just make the best of it".

Chris went into the bathroom with her suitcase and changed into her pajamas. She saw that David had thought of everything and had packed everything she needed.

She came out and grabbed her phone. She texted David. "Sly move, Counselor. But why did we have to dress up?"

"Love you babe. And we dressed up because it was a fancy restaurant and Harvey and I thought if you two saw each other all dressed up, you wouldn't try and rip each other's clothes off".

"Not funny".

Chris put her phone down and started flipping the channels on the TV. Mary Beth had changed into her comfy clothes, and was sitting across the room, reading a magazine.

Chris turned the TV off, and went to her suitcase and got her Kindle. She always kept her Kindle in the front pocket of her suitcase. She was secretly glad that David hadn't found it. She dug out the charger, and went and sat on the chaise lounge and plugged it in.

She and Mary Beth read for about 45 minutes. Then, Mary Beth looked up.

"Are we going to talk about this, Christine?"

"What's there to say? You have your feelings towards me and our relationship, and I have different ones".

"Christine, I didn't move offices to hurt you. I did it because I thought that was what you wanted me to do".

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"When we argued, you sounded like you wanted us to stop being partners. So I figured it was best to move out for a few days. I wasn't intending it to be permanent. You did that when you texted me".

"Let's review. You and I were working on a case. You and I both heard the same things, that Hunter pushed Jesse, making him fall and hit his head, which later caused him to die. Then we get in the car and you tell me that you think he should get off scot free. I told you that I feel that he shouldn't. And then you told me that I couldn't understand it because I am an alcoholic and the alcohol has warped my brain. Then you insinuated that you feel forced to agree with me because you think otherwise we are just going to yell and scream. So I said if you truly feel that way, then maybe you should find another partner. Later that night, you sent me a text that said you apologized for disagreeing with me, and trivialized the rest of it. The next day, you had moved into the conference room, and I realized that I was more productive. I assumed that you wanted it to be permanent so I decided to bite the bullet and that's when I texted you that it should be permanent. I rearranged my office, and then I went home, and was told that I was going out for a fancy dinner and then my husband tells me he wants to look at the rooms here so we get one for 2 hours and then you and Harvey show up. Did I miss anything?"

"No, but you got it all wrong. I didn't say that you can't understand it. I said that you should take some time to really think about it. And I didn't mean that we yell and scream every time we talk, I meant every time we passionately argue about a case, we end up yelling and screaming. I moved to the conference room to give us both some space, but you wanted to make it permanent so I went along with it. But it's not right. It doesn't feel right."

Chris sighed and looked out the window.

Mary Beth continued. "well, I don't want to be partners with anyone else. I will just resign instead. That will be better for both of us."

"Is that what you really want?"

She shook her head.

"Then don't do it".

Mary Beth looked at Christine. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop throwing the fact that I am an alcoholic in my face. I am not new at this, I have learned how to handle it, and frankly, I think I do it quite nicely. I want us both to stop making snide remarks at each other, even when we disagree on a case. And… I think I want us to continue to have separate offices, at least for a while. I am enjoying the space."

"Deal. I am sorry I threw that in your face about you being an alcoholic. I was just trying to use it as an example, and I admit it, it was the wrong one. I would like for both of us to stop with the snide remarks also. And while I don't love the conference room, I will agree to separate offices if that's what you want."

"Thank you".

Chris got up and went to the room service cart, and grabbed a croissant and some grapes and poured herself some water. She carried it to one of the king sized beds and climbed in.

Mary Beth looked at her. "So that's it? Problem solved now?"

Christine looked at her. "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

"I can't think of anything. But if there is, we can certainly talk about it".

"I don't have anything else I think we should talk about, I just didn't want to seem uninterested in the conversation is all". She got up and got some food from the cart also. David had thought of everything. They had all kinds of fruit and raw veggies, and there was a card that said they could order anything off the menu at any time.

She climbed up in the other king sized bed, and ate her food.

"So my note from David said that if we resolved this, we get a spa day tomorrow. Your note say that too?"

Mary Beth nodded.

"Well I say we earned it". Chris pulled out the menu from the nightstand and started looking at it.

"I think I want the longest massage they have, deep tissue, plus a facial and a mud wrap".

She tossed the menu to Mary Beth, so she could look at it.

She grabbed her phone and texted David. "We talked it out. We are taking you up on your offer of a spa day tomorrow. Can you bring me my work bag and my work laptop?"

"No babe, no work tonight. Enjoy the time off, and relax."

"Love you, grr".

"Love you too, no grr".

Chris suddenly had a good idea She got up, and moved the room service cart in between the two beds. Then she turned on the big TV on the dresser, and handed the remote to Mary Beth. "wanna pick out a movie?"

"Sure."

"Our husbands are paying for this, so order whatever you want".

Mary Beth selected a movie, and they both climbed under their covers.

Pretty soon, Chris was asleep. Mary Beth finished the movie, and then went to bed. She texted Harvey and told him he was sneaky but it worked. He told her they had a spa appointment for 9:45. She tried to get him to come for a couple's massage. He finally agreed to think about it.

She set her phone alarm for 8, and then went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up at 7:30, and ordered some fresh breakfast for room service. She showered and changed clothes, and then sat on the bed and read for a while. Mary Beth woke up at 8, and the new breakfast arrived when she was in the shower.

After they ate, they packed their bags and headed downstairs to the spa. They left their bags behind the desk, and then went to the spa. They were given their robes and selected their services. They both selected the mud bath and the mud wrap, as well as a facial. Chris opted for the longest massage possible, with deep tissue. Mary Beth selected the longest massage possible, in Swedish.

It was a great day, and the mud bath was their best part. When they emerged from their last service, David and Harvey were waiting for them.

"Hello ladies. Did you enjoy your bonding time?" He kissed Chris.

"It was great."

"Thank you Honey". Mary Beth kissed Harvey.

"We are done with our services but we can add more if you want to join us".

David thought it over. "What sounds good to you, babe?"

Harvey agreed as well.

They all ended up going for another Mud Bath. Each couple snuggled up together in the mud, and soaked for 90 minutes. Afterwards, they headed to the couple's showers, and then they all got dressed again.

They headed to their respective homes.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David stepped off the elevator, and headed towards their door.

"What do you want to do tonight?" David unlocked the door.

"There is only one thing I want to do, honey". She looked at him.

He opened the door, set her suitcase inside, and then turned to her. He picked her up, and carried her across the threshold, and kicked the door shut behind him, as she reached down and locked it. He then carried her to their bedroom so their night of passion could begin.


End file.
